


Das Nachleben

by artphilia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Gen, post-episode
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppards Gedanken, nachdem er dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen ist. (1x04 - 38 Minuten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Nachleben

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist uralt, aber ich dachte, ich teile sie trotzdem mit euch.^^

John Sheppard sah sich auf der Krankenstation um, nachdem sich alle von ihm verabschiedet hatten. Offensichtlich bewusst seinen Wunsch nach etwas zu Essen ignorierend. Hatten sie ihn nicht gehört? Oder wollte ihm niemand etwas bringen? Stille kehrte ein. Und er mochte die Stille nicht, er wollte seine neuen Freunde zurückrufen, ihnen sagen, dass sie noch bleiben und ihn von seinen Gedanken ablenken sollten, doch es war bereits zu spät.  
Die drückende Stille zwang ihn gleichsam dazu sich mit seiner frischen Erfahrung auseinanderzusetzen. Und eigentlich wollte er nicht daran denken, dass er vor wenigen Minuten gestorben war.

Er war nie ein sehr gläubiger Mann gewesen, weswegen er den Tod auch nicht als Erlösung aus diesem Dasein ansah oder etwa glaubte, dass er wiedergeboren werden würde. Er war immer überzeugt gewesen, dass wenn er eines Tages starb, das sein unwiderrufliches Ende sein würde.

Das Ende für Körper und Geist.

Scheinbar furchtlos hatte er Aiden Ford in die Augen gesehen und ihm befohlen, dass er den verdammten Stromstoß durch ihn jagen solle! Verdammt, hatten sie alle denn nicht gesehen, dass er ihnen nur etwas vormachte und keineswegs so furchtlos war, wie er tat. Sie hatten nichts anderes im Kopf, als dieses Ding von seinem Hals zu lösen, ehe es ihn langsam umbrachte. Und er hatte in diesem Moment nichts anderes gewollt, als dieses verdammte Insekt loszuwerden, das ihm das Leben aussaugte.

Dann war Ford seinem Befehl nachgekommen, hatte die Paddles geladen und sein Herz zum Stillstand gebracht. Sheppard erinnerte sich noch daran, wie ein immenses Brennen von den Paddles ausging, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Doch die Dunkelheit verschwand nach einer Zeit, die ihm recht lange vorgekommen war. Vermutlich hatte sein Geist jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren, nachdem sein Körper nach und nach aufhörte das Gehirn mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Herrje, er hätte einen Hirnschaden davon tragen können!

Sheppard fand sich in der Fähre wieder. Und er erschrak zu Tode – was ja nicht ging, da er ja bereits tot war – als er auf sich selbst herabblickte. Er sah Teyla und McKay - beide hatten  
sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt, seit Ford ihn ins Jenseits befördert hatte. Nur Ford bewegte sich unablässig. Er sprach mit Weir und erstattete Bericht. Zumindest glaubte Sheppard das. Er hörte dem Lieutenant nicht zu, war viel zu sehr auf seinen Körper konzentriert, der leblos vor ihm lag.

Es stimmte also, dass sich die Seele vom Körper löste, sobald dieser gestorben war und aufhörte zu funktionieren. Er hatte es niemals glauben wollen. Doch diese Erfahrung belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

Er befand sich im Jenseits!

Teyla löste das Wraith Insekt – oder was auch immer es war - von seinem Hals und sah zu, wie Ford mehrfach darauf schoss, bis es tot war.

Aiden Ford griff erneut nach den Paddles, lud das Reanimationsgerät und schickte einen gewaltigen Stromstoß durch Sheppards Körper. Diesmal konnte Sheppard es jedoch nicht fühlen. Er sah zu, wie sein Körper sich mit dem Stromstoß hob und wieder senkte. Es sah aus wie im Fernsehen. An diesen Gedanken erinnerte er sich noch sehr gut, jetzt wo er in diesem Bett lag und über das Geschehene reflektierte.

„Du musst es noch mal versuchen!“, schrie er Ford an, der ihn natürlich nicht hören konnte.

Er starrte ungläubig zu Teyla und McKay, die völlig gebannt jede Bewegung von Ford verfolgten, während ihnen allen die Zeit davon lief.

Als Teyla und Ford ihn – nein, seinen Körper – anhoben, um ihn in den Ereignishorizont des Wurmlochs zu schicken, wo er wie eine Tiefkühlpizza ihm Kühlfach gelagert werden würde, wurde er mit einem Mal aus dem Nachleben gerissen.

Und dann… war da nichts!

Eine absolute Leere!

Kein Laut!

Einsamkeit und Kälte.

Seit wann fühlte sich das Wurmloch so an, fragte er sich, doch er wusste keine Antwort darauf.

Wieder verging eine Ewigkeit und dann befand er sich wieder auf Atlantis, umgeben von vielen in Rot gekleideten Männern, die sich um die Überlebenden kümmerten. Ja, selbst um ihn, obgleich er doch längst tot war.

Sheppard hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, als er jäh in seinen Körper zurückgezogen wurde, von einer Macht, die zu begreifen er nicht imstande war. Sein Hals schmerzte, als hätte man ihm zwei Messer hineingestoßen, direkt nebeneinander. Und er hatte einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund, von dem ihm übel wurde.

Und nun, keine Stunde später, lag er auf der Krankenstation. Allein. Und wieder war da diese Leere, die Stille, das Nichts. Doch es war anders. Irgendwie wärmer, nicht ganz so befremdlich und doch unangenehm.

Er wollte irgendwem von seinem Erlebnis erzählen, doch wer würde ihm glauben? Wer würde schon ein so verrücktes Erlebnis glauben, wenn er es nicht selbst erlebt hätte? Niemand! Und so behielt er es für sich. Hütete es wie einen Schatz. Denn er hatte nun keine Angst mehr davor zu sterben. Er wusste ja, dass es irgendwie danach weiterging. Dass der Tod keineswegs das Ende, sondern eine Art Anfang war. Für was wusste er zwar nicht, doch er war auch nicht begierig darauf, es gerade jetzt herauszufinden. Dieses Leben bot noch genug spannende Überraschungen und er freute sich schon jetzt auf seine nächste Mission.

 

Ende


End file.
